This study will test the safety and efficacy of RO 32-3555 (Trocade) to prevent bone and joint damage in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. The GCRC outpatient clinic will be used to examine patients. Interview, blood draws and periodic EKGs will be performed by the study coordinator.